metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. NOTE Just to inform you, I always read messages on my talk page, whether on my talk here or on other wikis. Even if I don't respond, I've read your message even if you as a person piss me off. Thanks! ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Forum:Notability Look, I want multiple opinions before forming an RfC. I ESPECIALLY want your opinion since I know its probably the exact opposite of the rest of the community on this subject. That way a policy everybody can live with can be created. Otherwise, I'm going to hear you complain at RfC time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Replacing images When you replace an image, please upload over the previous one. It saves time. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The old was .jpg. Mine was .png. It wouldn't work. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Stupid file extensions. Can't they just make one perfect one? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could we have a friendly chat in the IRC? It probably won't be directly related to Wikitroid, I just want to get along with you better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But any arguments and I'm off. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Metroids don't appear on Wall Jump!! 00:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Correct. I meant they show up on the table. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL Nightmare's Room Nightmare's room? Sounds like his bedroom or something. MB: Nightmare! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Nightmare: BUT I HAD A NIGHTMARE MOMMY! MB: YOU ARE A NIGHTMARE! Nightmare: Oh, yeah. Forgot. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to talk to you on IRC about something important. It's about MDb. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I loled. :P Shadowblade777 01:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Talkheaders I'm pretty sure we don't really need talkheaders for redirects. The ones you added are OK, but don't go through the extra effort. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm using AWB and it's targeting all pages. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'm the last guy you'd expect an apology from, but here I am with one prepared for you. I've read your message on Arwingpedia, and I am in no way offended. Over the two years I had been administrating Arwingpedia, I was... well, a jerk. I managed to later prove to users such as RAN1 and Shadowcrest that I had changed my ways, but the past cannot be erased. I know that I have abused my powers before, and I understand why anyone would want to take me down (remove my abilities). This likely won't happen, but instead of laughing in your face and supposedly continuing to act as a tyrant, I present to you an apology for all of Wikitroid to see. I am truly sorry. Whether you accept this apology or not is up to yourself, but I mean this 100%. I will lead as an example of good behavior from this point on. I plan on apologizing to DarkSamus as well. He was a good editor and I blatantly shoved him away from Arwingpedia. Again, sorry. I hope over time that your opinion of me becomes positive, especially since I'm going to prove myself to you all. I can't get my powers revoked, but I can improve. Let's let by-gones be by-gones. What do you say? BNK [ |T| ] 02:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Are you going to respond, or no? BNK [ |T| ] 00:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) See the top of my talk page. You as a person do not piss me off, apology accepted. But I'm not the one to judge, it's DS. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Swearing Can you please not use such vulgar profanity as you did in your edit summary? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 00:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :There is no rule against profanity >_> 'Doctor ''' 00:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. It's frowned upon, but barely anyone even edits here, so yeah. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If you are the same royboy x I just played on Brawl, great games. I'm a big metroid fan as well. If you are not the person I just played, well, never mind. :) I appreciate the contributions to give to this wiki. DarkDefeater July 06, 2011. Your RfA RfA's cannot be reopened. Just make a fourth one (though that would essentially have the same effect). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Why not? The vote by the user Dakorask is void, that account was one of Moderator guy's sockpuppets. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I really don't appreciate your "calling in favors". I'm going to set the record streight: in a debate over the layout of the Metroids template, Roy conceded to implementing one of my proposals. I then said the following to him: "Thank you for doing my edit for me. And I for one thought it was a good idea to remove the bestiary categories. I'll be sure to make it up to you at some point in the future." I then allowed the name "Ships of Bryyo" to be used where I'd previously objected to it. I didn't explicitly state that this was in response to the template issue, but I still would have preferred a simpler name. So I don't consider myself indebted to you in any way, and have lost a great deal of the respect I mentioned. I won't be mentioning this issue again. "My name is AdmiralSakai, and I approve this message." 00:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Poll on the main page? Sorry, just wondering if you could explain why you went and put a poll on the main page? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I was instructed to by a bureaucrat. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Piratehunter is no longer a bureaucrat. He no longer sways authority over this wiki, and therefore does not get to decide changes to the main page. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And on a further note, you added the poll without discussing. Either you can remove it or I will, but you can open up a discussion on the main page's talk page and see if it's alright with everybody else to put the poll on there. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't get to edit war over the main page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't get to put annoying unnecessary polls on the main page without consent. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't realize that this bureaucrat who gave me the instruction will be reinstated by the end of this month. You don't get into an edit war. It's an innocent little poll, what's it doing to you? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC)